Nightvision Goggles
| Alternate = NVG *NV *Nightvision *NV Goggles | Usage = Improving vision in darkness | Entity = item_nvgs }} Nightvision Goggles are a type of equipment found in the Counter-Strike series, used to provide visibility in dark areas. It is available in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Source. Overview Nightvision Goggles cost $1250. When bought, they are passively equipped. The default button for activating and deactivating the nightvision goggles is . Activating nightvision goggles allow the user to see in total darkness by brightening up dark areas and giving the screen a green monochrome tint. Unlike the Flashlight, having nightvision enabled will not give off player's position to where the user is aimed at. But activating and deactivating the nightvision goggles does make a loud, distinct sound audible to all nearby players. In normal (bright) light, the goggles further lights up the player's view, blinding the player's vision in many cases. Activating nightvision goggles may reduce performance due to extra graphical load (especially on GoldSrc games and older PCs). It is not possible to drop the nightvision goggles for other players to obtain it and it will not be dropped when a player equipped with it dies. Bots can see other players clearly in dark areas all the time. Therefore, they never purchase this equipment. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes In ''Deleted Scenes, the player will automatically receive nightvision goggles in certain missions. The default key to turn them on is '(the flashlight key in other games). ' The nightvision goggles are more important in Deleted Scenes since more places in game are far darker. In Deleted Scenes only, the night vision fades to black at beyond medium range. The missions in which the player receives the nightvision goggles are: * Counter-Terrorist Training * DrugLab * Downed Pilot * Miami Heat Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Special |-| Trivia * The Counter-Strike series incorrectly combines "night" and "vision" into a single word when referring to the "night vision" goggles. * The nightvision goggles were added in Beta 2.0, later removed, and then re-added in Beta 6.0. * The sound of the activation of the nightvision goggles was reused in Team Fortress 2 when the player has the Ze Goggles hat and moves it around in their backpack. ** The activation sound of the nightvision goggles in Deleted Scenes is the same as the flashlight. * In Deleted Scenes, if the player uses the console command "impulse 101", they will obtain the goggles but without the HUD icon. * Unlike most equipment, there is no world or player model for the nightvision goggles. Players with this equipment do not look any different from players who do not have it equipped. * In Global Offensive, two model variants of SEAL Team 6 have nightvision goggles attached on their helmets. * From Counter-Strike Beta 1.1 to 3.1, the G3SG1's scope came with a built-in nightvision function. Behind the scenes *The Nightvision Goggles were originally planned for Counter-Strike: Xbox but were eventually cut. They still make an appearance in the preview code only version of the game. *They were originally planned for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as the latter was a Counter-Strike: Source console port. They were likely cut as most official maps are well lit, thus eliminating the need for nightvision goggles. **While the goggles are not normally obtainable, there is evidence they were only cut later in development. Using sv_cheats 1 in console, one can spawn the goggles by using the give item_nvgs command. The goggles seem to have no worldmodel or HUD icon. The only notification of their acquisition is the default player purchase/pickup sound. Once obtained, they can be activated by using the command. **Their acquisition icon and purchase icon still appear in the game files , unchanged from their previous iteration. ** Although the goggles spawned through console commands play no sound when activated and deactivated, their activation and deactivation sounds are used for arming, defusing, and activating the bomb. ** In-game files still contain references to the nightvision goggles, including script references and sound files. ** In the update, references to the entity reappeared in the Item schema. See also *Flashlight External links *Night vision device at Wikipedia Category:Equipment Category:Global Offensive cut content Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) cut content